bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Janet
Personality Apart from her abnormal density when it came to most things about life, Janet is an average teenage girl though she did not know where babies came from until Grell Sutcliff very explicitally told her every detail that went into procreation and child-birth. She thought there were such things as contraceptive necklaces and even believed that bwobs were beings from another planet come to eat her brains. In addition, she has a peculiar fascination with spiders which led her to comission a bed made entirely out of spider-silk from one Noire Midow. However, when during certain personal encounters with Moralltach Redgrave, Janet has shown a spectacular debth of character and understanding. Showing that perhaps her ordinary dense character traits might just be a mask she wears for the outside world whilst she secretly understood a lot more then she had previously displayed by showing deep, personal insight on bother her own condition and that of her weapon. As of yet, there are no real clues to show which midset fits Janet the most, however, it might be well to remember that things are not always as they appear. Skills and Abilities Janet is before all else a Meister and is capable of using all the common abilities related with the title. Omnisoul Janet's soul is naturally flexible and can easily adjust itself to fit Janet's desires, such as that she can potentially wield any Demon Weapon she may come into contact with. This naturally affinity, also means that she can potentially nullify any wavelength attack targeted at her soul and could one day become Franken Stein's equal in terms of combat abilities as a Meister. History History of events Janet started off as a domestic character with no powers to speak of. However, though she might have been allowed to live out her entire existence as one of the few muggles of the Wayne Manor, staying away from combat and danger and generally living a life of general shenanigans, the nefarious Troll Roll saw fit to curse her with impossible rolls when it came to the characteristics of her soul in the Soul Test roll which landed her with an Omnisoul. This roll in itself could have been considered extremely lucky in of itself as she was one of o nly 3 characters to ever receive the coveted 1-5 roll, however, while Janet was training her soul under the careful guidance of Crona Makenshi she attempted to expanded her soul to its full potential during which Star Fall (Player) thought it would be funny to make another rolling game of it. The result was something beyond every person's expectations by granting her a soul of comparable magnitude to that of Lord Death. After her soul expanded to its current size, a demonic being known as Dorhmel Garzanox set its eyes on the girl's soul, intent on devouring it in order to feed its unholy lust for power. In two successive encounters, during which the demon forced its way in her room to lay its fangs on her and feast only to be pushed back both times with the combined efforts of Rushuna Tendo, Deadpony, Saya Tsuki and Crona Makenshi. And though she was comforted each time that the monster had gone away, the psychological trauma of having a monster break into her home to devour her left the girl with the seeds of madness that would soon blossom into a Madness of Fear that would pose a threat to the very people who had thought to protect her from the demon. Not long afterwards, Janet found herself kidnapped by Road Kamelot to be traded with Garzanox for one Allen Walker. Janet then spent an entire month in Dorhmel Garzanox's company being tortured and toyed with until a rescue team lead by Rushuna Tendo broke her free of the demon's grasp. But their work was not over then as the psychological scars of what had been done to her were so intense that Janet had gone completely mad and could only operate normally in Rushuna's presence. Slowly but surely coming back to sanity and eventually being allowed to mingle with the mansion proper once she was deemed safe to be around. Later on, she was met with her weapon partner Moralltach Redgrave, a demon weapon whose weapon form was double edged sword. Though their first encounter was a rocky one during which blows and insults were exchanged, Mort selected Janet to be his meister that he might be able to accomplish his revenge with Franz De Montague. Swept up in this storyline of which she knew almost nothing, she trained herself night and day so that she might be able to wield Moralltach and help him acomplish his goals. And though many trying and difficult situations were faced, Mort eventually admited to Janet that she was his only remaining hope as a human being. An admitance that would completely change her view of the stoic man she had come to know and accept him as a caring individual in need of love and redemption. This new perspective is why his desertion hurt her as much as it did. After having nearly died during a random attack from an unknown source, Janet blacked out and was taken over by Servant who was able to wield Moralltach much more skillfully then he had and was able to beat away the enemy though the wounds to Janet's bodies were certainly severe and would have undoubtedly killed her had Ros not stumbled upon them when he did and saved her life with his healing magic. Since her partnership with Moralltach has ended, Janet's will to grow stronger has only increased, discovering that her true intentions in training were to change the world for the better and become a force to be acknowledged and reckoned with in order to prove to herself and the rest of the world that the scars she bore and the pain she experienced had not been in vain. History of Janet and Rushuna Janet's relationship with Rushuna started innocently enough, both characters started off with an easy friendship for one another. Janet, having absolutely no idea of preconception of sex or relationships never even thought to look at Rushuna or, in fact, anyone else for that matter with romantical inclinations. But after a few mishaps in which Rushuna either shoved Janet's head between her breasts or outright kissed her, once such incident happening during a game of laser tag, Janet found new sensation whelling up inside her she had never felt before. Making it so that once Rushuna outright declared her love and interest in the young redhead, Janet readily accepted her feelings and reciprocated them as best she could. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Meisters